Many jobs and occupations related to drawings use compasses when circles are needed to be drawn. But when the aim is to create patterns and templates, or achieve innovation of new artistic work, the use of regular geometric shapes is inevitable. However, for achieving such aims, specially designed tools are not available, since the aim is to use it in drawings as a ground for growing patterns. There are three different methods which are used to achieve this aim. In a first method, ready-made polygon stencils are used, but these stencils lack the desired dimensions, and for each polygon a special stencil should be prepared. Examples of such stencils are the triangle or pentagon stencils.
In a second method, a set of graphic geometric techniques are used for polygons, however geometrical techniques for each polygon are different, difficult and sometimes time-consuming. For example, the graphic technique for a pentagon might be completely different from a graphic technique required for an octagon. Besides, it might be difficult for a person with average skills to comprehend each method for each respective polygon.
The third method is the use of some trigonometric formulas for each polygon. However, due to using mathematical formulae, this method is not suitable and undesirable for users because geometric calculators are not considered as tools for artistic designers. Besides, most artists might not be trained in using mathematical formulas as a strategy to draw geometric shapes.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can resolve the above-mentioned problems. With such a tool, it will be possible to save time by quickly drawing various polygons in a variety of forms without the application of any complex mathematical formulae or principles. There is a need for a tool to draw polygons without the requirement of any other auxiliary tools, and to avoid learning a variety of geometric rules, where the tool can be used in drawings as a basis for growing patterns. The added advantage of such a single tool would be that there would be a considerable reduction in cost since other tools are not used to make the drawings.